paradise_bayfandomcom-20200214-history
Holiday Sleigh
} |name = Holiday Sleigh |image = Deco Santa Sleigh.png |supertitle = Holidays 2018 |type = Holidays Decoration |levelunlocked = 21 |availableat = Dec 13th - 26th 2018 |food = Social Gift : After the event : 2x |gridsize = 2x5 (water) }} Holiday Sleigh Gathering Event! - Dec 2018 Spread cheer all over the islands! Pike wants to build the Holiday Sleigh and asks Finn and the islanders to help build it to spread the Holiday Cheer. You will need to use specific items at specific tiers to level up the Sleigh (similar principle to the Grand Balloon event). How to get The Holiday Sleigh is available from December 13th 17h UTC and the event runs until December 27th 04h UTC. You can place the base of the Sleigh in the waters around your island by dragging it in from the game's build menu (free). Levelling Up and Rewards Upgrade your Sleigh by "feeding" it with specific items, at specific tiers, from your mills or harvesters, or collected from TradePost orders : (Woodshop), (Blacksmith), (Weaver and Bazaar), (Trade Post and Bazaar), (Island Outfitters), (Island Outfitters), (Glassworks), (Bazaar) The Sleigh requires different items at different levels : * Level 1 : , * Levels 2-3 : * Levels 4-5 : * Levels 6-7 : , * Levels 8-9 : , * Levels 10-11 : * Levels 12-15 : , * can be fed throughout! Note: There is no feed all option during Level 1, so you only need to make 8 nails or 8 boards. The make times and heart rewards for these items are shown below : Note: Time and gain with Mill Mastery 25% speed bonus are shown in brackets. Note: Heart values for items may be reduced while the "Short Build Time" booster is active. The special booster item is available at the Bazaar : * The costs 400x , and rewards 1000 ! Important : Share your with other TradeMasters (see the Letter to Pike page to see how to do this). Each time you supply items to your Sleigh you will receive and rewards. Each time you level up your Sleigh you will receive various rewards and decorations (see below). Relationship Levels Event Social Currency Candy Cane Currency is obtained : * When another Trademaster drops a onto your Sleigh, 20 , 10 and 25 * When you drop a on another Trademaster's Sleigh, 75 and 25 See below for special items you can buy at the using the event currency. 16 Tiers of Holiday Cheer! Keep piling on those items to build your Holiday Sleigh! It starts as a simple board at Level 1. The Sleigh frame parts are added at Levels 2, 4 and 6; a seat and wreath at Level 8; a seat back, decor and a sack at Level 10; a footrest and some presents at Level 12; armrests, stripe decor and more presents at Level 14; and finally a seat cover, foot mat, more presents and a special festive dolphin to pull the sleigh at Level 16! : Character Dialogue !!! Attention Spoiler !!! click "Expand" to view all dialogue => Pike: "Ahoy Finn m'boy! Can I get ye help for a big project I be working on?" Finn: "Sure Pike! What are you up to?" Pike: "I'll be telling ye in a minute mate. First, help me get this here board into the water." Finn: "So what's this old board for Pike?" Pike: "It's to help me spread Holiday cheer lad!" Finn: "I'm confused..." Pike: "Well it's not much to look at now Finn but this be the humble beginning of me '''Holiday Sleigh!'"'' Finn: "Oh that makes sense! Wait no...I'm still confused." Pike: "Well Finn me boy, this time of year I enjoy handing out gifts to all of our neighbors!" Pike: "Me old boat just won't cut it this year for what I have planned!" Finn: "Well it looks like we have lots of work to do before this thing is seaworthy." Pike: "Right ye are lad. First things first, I'll need some '''Boards and Nails' to build the base."'' Pike: "That's all the Boards and Nails we be needing Finn." Finn: "That was fast! Are we done already?" Pike: "Afraid not lad. We can't be seen spreading holiday cheer in such a drab sleigh." Sita: "Did I just overhear something needs decorating?" Finn: "Oh hi Sita! I'm helping Pike build his Holiday Sleigh!" Sita: "Why don't we have the Trademaster make us some '''Velvet' at the Weaver? I bet that would really spruce up this sleigh!"'' Sita: "Once we have some '''Velvet' I can start decorating!"'' Sita: "And done! That should be enough Velvet for now, Pike, What do you think of the bow?" Pike: "Yargh it be looking swell lassie but it still be missing something." Finn: "I know! It just needs a fresh coat of paint! Maybe Keani and the Trademaster can help us find some?" Keani: "Oh hey there Finn!" Finn: "Hey Keani! Pike needs our help building his Holiday Sleigh!" Keani: "He's back at it again huh? Alright, how can I help?" Finn: "Do you think you and the Trademaster could collect some '''Holiday Paint' from the Tradepost?"'' Keani: "Sure thing Finn! Trademaster, let's complete as many trades as we can!" Keani: "Your '''Holiday Sleigh' is looking great, Pike!"'' Pike: "Yargh but it be looking a tad bit...uncomfy." Sita: "I'll make you some '''Seat Cushions'"'' Sita: "Trademaster, if you make some more '''Velvet' I can whip up some Seat Cushions for Pike at the Island Outfitters!"'' Pike: "Yargh that be looking like a sufficient place to be sitting. Good work everyone!" Finn: "What's next Pike? This is fun!" Pike: "I be needing something to put all the gifts I be giving away in." Keani: "Any ideas Sita?" Sita: "I can make a bag to put all of the gifts in!" Sita: "I'll just need some more '''Velvet' and a bit of Pomegranate for color and I'll get started at the Island Outfitter!"'' Sita: "Your gift bag is ready to go Pike!" Pike: "That be some fine stitching Sita, I do be appreciating your help!" Finn: "Is it time for the '''highlight:Presents'?!?!"'' Pike: "That it be lad." Finn: "I have everything ready for making '''Presents' at the Glassworks"'' Pike: "Let's get to it matey!" Keani: "How are the presents coming Finn?" Finn: "Good! But Pike wants a LOT more!" Keani: "That's our old seadog, trying to make the holidays special for everyone!" Pike: "You be havin' anymore of that '''Holiday Paint'? I'd like to do a few more touch ups."'' Keani: "I'll ask the Trademaster to get some more from the '''Tradepost'!"'' Finn:: "I'm not sure the '''Holiday Sleigh' can hold many more of these presents Pike!"'' Pike: "Aye, just a little more lad. Can you handle the rest? I need to figure out a way to get this sleigh moving." Finn: "What are you going to do Pike?" Pike: "I be having something special in mind...." Pike: "Yargh, how you be liking this mode of transportation?" Keani: "A dolphin??? That's amazing Pike!" Sita: "How did you talk a dolphin into pulling your sleigh Pike?" Pike: "Aye an old seadog needs to keep a few tricks to take to ol' Davy Jones's locker with him." Finn: "This is going to be the best holiday ever!" Pike: "Aye, thanks for the help everyone!" Special Promotions each). This way you can have 9 harvesters at once. If you buy the promotional harvesters first you can only have 6 harvesters at a time.}} There are three special promotions for this event (price varies): * From Levels 1-8 : A "Kickstart" bundle with 5000x for your Sleigh (5x ), 3x harvesters and 2000x currency. * From Level 9 : A "Mid Event" bundle with 4000x for your Sleigh (4x ). * From Dec 24th : A "Last Chance" bundle with 7000x for your Sleigh (7x ). Special Bazaar Items The following items and decorations are available to purchase : * : 400x * : 100x * : 75x * , , : 25x * : 75x * : 150x * , , : 25x * : 75x * , , : 150x * : 200x * , : 250x After the event Your Holiday Sleigh will remain in place after the event ends (like previous gathering events). You can "feed" your Sleigh with 2x to obtain rewards (which will depend on the friendship level reached at the end of the event). The waiting time before being able to feed again is also dependent on the friendship level reached at the end of the event : See also , , , , , , , , , , , , , fr:Traîneau des fêtes es:Trineo festivo Category:Decor Category:Limited Edition Category:Holidays 2018 Category:Special Events